


Bonding Time at the Three Broomsticks

by eiremauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for someone for the holidays. She wanted something involving Pansy. So I wrote a drabble about her Christmas visit to Hogsmede during her sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time at the Three Broomsticks

Pansy Parkinson walked into the Three Broomsticks, alone, because Draco was being mysteriously annoying again. She was worried about him, he seemed more withdrawn then usual, but damn, he should he explain himself properly.

When she entered, she saw a large black-hair girl covered in cat hairs, as usual. Feeling the urge to make a smart remark, she opened her mouth-then closed it again. Cats were so aristocratic, so refined. So what if you got a little hair on you and made you look ridiculous? It was well worth it.

"Hi" Pansy said, slightly hesitantly. She mentally scolded herself for being…what? Shy? No, of course not. When had she ever been shy?

Millicent's eyes widended slightly. She did have such nice dark eyes. Even if she could stand to lose some weight.

"Hey." Millicent replied, moving a little to make room for Pansy to sit down.

"Do you know what Draco is up to?" she said with a dramatic sigh.

"No idea, it's not like he would tell me." Millicent said, still seeming shocked.

"Seemingly, he's told no one. Madame Rosmerta, can we have two butterbeers here?" she asked Madame Rosmerta.

"Certainly, my dears." said Madame Rosmerta, bustling off and bringing them their drinks.

"Merry Christmas, Millicent."

"Merry Christmas, Pansy."

They clinked their glasses.


End file.
